


A Night Together

by Lothlorienx



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finished, NSFW, One Shot, Oneshot, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, drabble smut, explicit - Freeform, mai x zuko - Freeform, zuko x mai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Zuko spend a passionate night together. No plot, only smut. Completely sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Together

Zuko exhaled a fiery breath as Mai’s tongue slid around him once more, teasing the head of his cock with a swirl before she took the tip of him in her mouth again. Her gleaming brown eyes peered up at him once more, a smile dancing on her face.  
His hand stroked away some of her hair, which had fallen from her back and fell onto his hip, tickling him. Mai hummed, and Zuko was filled with an entirely new form of pleasure. He ran his hand back and forth over her head, petting her hair. He had always loved her hair.  
With another groan, Zuko thrust his hips up, pressing himself deeper into her, and felt Mai suck hard at his skin.  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed her by her long, jet black strands and pulled her back up to him.  
Their lips locked in a fiery embrace, the passion between them being exchanged with each flick of the tongue, each press of the lips, each look of the most intense desire embedded within their eyes. Mai looked at him in a gaze so raw that it felt like she had cut his heart out of him.  
Zuko felt his heart swell, his love for her increasing evermore.  
As they kissed, Mai’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him up and down slowly. It only made Zuko kiss her harder. He felt close, far too close, and he knew that if she continued for another minute more he was going to come on her hand.  
“Let me return the favor,” he told her, and pressed her gently against the scarlet pillows of the bed.   
Mai leaned back into the softness, her eyes closing and her legs spreading. Zuko breath was hot between her legs, the heat of his fiery breath mixing with her hot wetness. Thrills of excitement ran through her, and her entire body jumped when she felt the first lick to her clit.  
Zuko grabbed her thighs with his hand, and pressed his tongue hard up against her, flickering at her clit while Mai writhed under his touch. While he licked her, Zuko smirked, loving the way he could bring Mai to a moaning, wet mess.  
“Oh, Mai,” Zuko whispered. “You taste so good.”  
Deep within the back of her mind, Mai wondered if he was telling the truth. If he was only telling her that to make her feel good. But she didn’t care at the moment, for the touch of his tongue was far too heavenly.  
Trailing his tongue around her, he sucked at her labia, making them all the more red until she matched the burning color of the Fire Nation silks. Teasingly, he slid a single finger into her, moving it slowly in and out of her body. He listened to her moans of desperation, watching the needy jumps of her hips.  
When he felt that she had waited long enough, he slid a second finger into her.  
“Zuko,” she whispered.  
The sound of her voice made his heart swell. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the scent of jasmine perfumes and Mai’s sweet skin. He lapped her up, letting his tongue explore every inch of her until neither of them could take it anymore.  
A wicked smile crossed Zuko’s face.  
Without warning (though Mai expected him) he plunged his cock inside of her, smothering her body with his. He began a rapid pace inside of her, making the bed groan beneath them. Sweet little nothings fell from his lips, and Mai kissed at the crook of his neck where Zuko was especially sensitive.  
As his pace quickened, Mai bit softly down on his shoulder.  
Her body was squeezing around him, her mouth pressing into his neck and her legs hugging themselves behind him, locking him in. Her arms were like a vice as she gripped them around his back. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and her heart beat into his.  
Their orgasms were approaching fast, but they didn’t want their love-making to end just yet. Zuko slowed, forcing himself to take her an inch at a time. It was the most heavenly torture, and torture them both he would.  
Mai’s walls clenched around him and her hips thrust up. Her body was reacting to each little move Zuko made, whether she knew it or not. Her toes were curling, and she was gripping hard at the pillow beneath her, trying to hold onto some little bit of the world around them.  
There was just Zuko and Mai.


End file.
